


Crosshairs [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Category: The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 00:00:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22066561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: Written for the Dresden Files kink meme, being an AU where Marcone also has magical powers. A murderer is getting rid of the signatories who have come to Chicago to sign Gentleman Johnny Marcone into the Accords.
Relationships: Harry Dresden/Johnny Marcone
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20
Collections: #ITPE 2019





	Crosshairs [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Crosshairs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/161092) by [manic_intent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manic_intent/pseuds/manic_intent). 



**Title:** Crosshairs

**Fandom:** Dresden Files

**Author:** manic_intent

**Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)

**Pairing:** Harry Dresden/Johnny Marcone

**Rating:** Mature

**Length:** 2:17:34

**Summary:**

Written for the Dresden Files kink meme, being an AU where Marcone also has magical powers. A murderer is getting rid of the signatories who have come to Chicago to sign Gentleman Johnny Marcone into the Accords.

The original work can be found [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/161092)

Right click to [Download](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/Crosshairs.mp3)


End file.
